The primary focus of our study is to investigate the biochemical and molecular changes associated with carcinogen resistance. We developed a series of carcinogen-resistant cells by continuous exposure to benzo[a]pyrene (BP). These cells are a model for studying the early biochemical and molecular changes which may prevent cancer due to environmental carcinogens and xenobiotics. Our BP resistant cells are also co-resistant to DMBA. To our knowledge this is the first systematic examination of the overall mechanisms involved in carcinogen resistance, including carcinogen efflux, activation,and detoxification. Although certain detoxification enzymes, glutathione-s-transferase, glutathione peroxidase and glutathione reductase were unchanged, a significant increase in reduced glutathione levels was observed in BP resistant cells.Our observation suggested a redox mediated pathway cascade may be involved in carcinogen resistance. Therefore, we examined the major pathway enzyme of the pentose phosphate shunt, glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD) and the redox coupling enzyme from the proline cycle, pyrroline 5-carboxylate reductase (P5CR).We found both G6PD and P5CR activities were markedly increased in BP resistant cells compared to WT.We proposed that one of the major changes in carcinogen resistant cells are in redox mediated mechanisms. Our hypothesis was further supported by molecular studies of RNA expression. The expression of G6PD and P5CR was increased with increasing resistance. Whether the redox changes are important in preventing carcinogen initiation in mammary tumors are under our current investigation. - Carcinogen resistance, DMBA, Flavonoids, G6PD, Oxidation/reduction,